Cinderella vs Princess
by Choky Black
Summary: Por siempre cenicienta. Quien necesita una princesa cuando puedes tener una empleada domestica. Las cosas nunca son como se pintan, el blanco no es el bien ni el negro el mal, también existe un sin fin de tonalidades con que poder describir todo, a menos que sufras de daltonismo en ese caso, nada es lo que parece. (La historia incluye un poco de todos pero centrándose en Woo Bin)
1. Encuentros

**Y toda mi vida prometo estar junto a ti;**

**Para hacer que todo este bien.**

Miro fijamente la hora en su rolex al tiempo que aparcaba su nuevo Bugatti frente a aquel restaurante, camino uno, dos paso hasta el sitio y respiro hondo intentando contener las ganas de correr, correr tan rápido como pudiera y aun mas de ser posible, correr hasta quedarse sin aire y seguir corriendo. Por un momento decenas de ideas descabelladas cruzaron su mente, mil y una formas de como escapar y salir bien librado, pero ninguna lo suficiente buena como para presentarse frente a su padre y decirla.

-Calmate Song Woo Bin, ambos sabíamos que esto ocurriría- se dijo, notando el mismo como su cabeza daba vueltas, se estaba volviendo verdaderamente loco y claro no era para menos, tal vez era Ji Hoo para saber si aun estaba con vida o Joon Pyo para saber si era vieja, aun que claro siempre estaba la posibilidad de que fuera Yi Jeong preguntando si estaba buena o como había pasado la ultima vez Jan Di y Ga Eul gritando que no lo arruinara. -Solo espero que no este loca- susurro para si, sus zapatos negros crearon un pequeño rechinido cuando después de unos segundos entro en el elegante y esta por demás decir caro lugar topándose con un chico, que arrojaba un vaso de lo que creyó, y esperaba fuera cola, al aire y le empapaba a el, ¿el que culpa tenía de lo que fuera lo que sucedía?, se pregunto por un instante antes de que el enojo se apoderara de el.

Estuvo apunto de reclamar le, pero no, apenas lo intento aparecieron dos hombres vestidos de camareros, la chica en un impulso salio corriendo empujando al Song y cayendo el también, pero siendo lo suficientemente rápido como para levantarse y correr, pese a que llevaba un enorme abrigo negro lleno de lo que el Song creyó ser tela de peluche

Sin esperar salio detrás de el, no permitiría que se fuera habiendo dañado su nuevo traje y ademas saliera totalmente impune, no duraron mas de cinco minutos en el recorrido cuando finalmente el la alcanzo, sorprendiéndose de que aquel chico era rápido.

-¡Detente!- Su voz había salido entre jadeos, el chico para su sorpresa obedeció, no lo esperaba, simplemente creyó que seguiría corriendo por un rato mas, al parecer era obediente o efectivamente ya se había cansado.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto, los ojos del Song se abrieron de par en par, quintándose la capucha de aquel abultado abrigo se encontraba una chica delgada de rostro redondeado y cabello negro, sus rasgos parecían ser extranjeros hasta que se observaban bien se podían encontrar algunos rasgos asiáticos, tales como el cabello negro, su piel clara y de alguna forma lo poco rasgado de sus ojos.

-Yo...- por un momento todo lo que llevaba en su mente se borro, no supo que decir, se quedo como tonto observándola, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo como eso. -En lugar de hablar de tal forma, deberías darme las gracias, fue por mi que no te siguieron persiguiendo, ademas, arruinaste mi traje- señalo de forma fija la enorme mancha que aparecía des de su hombro hasta sus pantalones.

Una risa musical se escucho, era ella, por un momento estuvo apunto de reír, pero se contuvo, no cambio su rostro lleno de seriedad fingida, era el colmo que siendo el un Song, un ¡F4!, la chica esa se atreviera a actuar de tal forma. -Lo lamento- dijo por fin.

-Si "lo siento" fuera suficiente para que existen las leyes y las policía?-

-Tienes toda la razón- llevo su mano hasta una de las bolsas del abrigo para sacar un papel blanco que tendió al hombre, poco después saco algo mas que metió en la bolsa del saco del príncipe de la mafia, quien asombrado estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando levanto la vista y no encontró a nadie.

**Las personas que se aman terminan reencontrándose...**

**Escalera al Cielo**

- Cuando pensaba que ya no podría protegerte, creía que me iba a volver loco. Pensaba en ti constantemente, me preocupaba por ti y te echaba de menos. Me dolía de verdad. Amar a alguien es cansado y duele, pero no es algo que pueda parar. Te quiero.

El silencio reino, ella simplemente le miro sin decir una palabra varios segundos hasta que la sonrisa que el se había obligado a forzar desapareció. -¿Por qué no dices nada Ga Eul, te he dicho que te quiero? -

-No se que quieres que te diga, te espere por cuatro años como estúpida, cuando volviste... Sentía que mi alma explotaría y volvería a reconstruirse una y otra vez, me sentía plena, sentía que nada me podía dañar mas aun cuando me entere de que en realidad si fui yo a la primera que buscaste, pero ahora me dices que me amas después de que me dijiste que me odiabas.

-Ga Eul, estaba pasando un momento difícil el verte allí me hizo perder la cordura- se disculpo, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, era inaudito el verle así la morena deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero ya había tomado una decisión y después de lo que venia, no quería arruinar la vida del So, prefería que sufriera ahora pero no que quedara mancillado, no aguantaría el verle sufrir atado a ella.

-Por favor, perdoname, te amo-

-Tengo ya veintidós años, te fuiste a suiza des de que yo tenia dieciocho, sabes que es esperarte por todo ese tiempo la parte que se supone es en la vida de una mujer la hora de enamorarse y esas cosas, yo espere por ti, para que cuando llegaras todo se fuera por la borda, So Yi Jeong, te espere y ame, y como te dije una vez, no albergo en mi ninguna clase de arrepentimiento pero es hora de que yo crezca y busque mi felicidad.

-Ga Eul- susurro

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que nunca debemos hacer en este mundo?- guardo silencio unos segundos -Permitir que las personas que amamos sientan compasión hacia nosotros; por que entonces nosotros no seriamos amados, sino compadecidos.- La Chu dio media vuelta y se alejo, de sus ojos caían unas cuantas lagrimas y su mano derecha permanecía sobre su abdomen...

**No importa que tan lejos estén al final se encontrarán. **

**Escalera al Cielo**

-¡¿Des de cuando tienes dos celulares?!- pregunto exasperada Jan Di.

-¿Des de que compre el segundo?- respondió mas como una pregunto su novio ahora futuro esposo.

-¡Tonterías!- farfullo la muchacha que jalaba de la solapa de su saco al chico de cabello rizado que simplemente se quejaba, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Juntos entraron en una pequeña floristería, con el propósito de comprar flores para el padre de la chica, que se encontraba recluido en el hospital.

**Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. **

**Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte. **

Con la vista fija en el semáforo, miro atentamente las luces esperando que la roja se pusiera y así pudiera seguir su camino, escucho a lo lejos la bocina de un auto, debía de estar bastante atrasado como para hacer tal acto, pensó Ji Hoo, que tan pronto como la luz cambio, avanzo.

Un golpe sordo se dio, tan solo había mirado por el retrovisor un seguido, uno solo y había golpeado algo, o alguien. Salio tan rápido como pudo del auto, encontrando una chica en el suelo. Ahora de verdad, nunca llegaría a su almuerzo con el inversionista. Adiós a la nueva clínica para niños.

-No la puedo mover- se susurro para si mismo, apenas notando como se formaba un pequeño grupo de personas a su alrededor. -Llamen una ambulancia-

La orden fue acatada, por que después de unos ocho minutos una llegaba a la escena.

-¿Usted es su familiar?- pregunto el enfermero.

-Su novio- aclaro, sorprendiendo a los pocos presentes que habían visto el accidente, sabia que de decir lo contrario no la podría acompañar y eso lograría crear una culpa innecesaria. De cualquier forma el había sido en parte culpable.

-De acuerdo, desea acompañarla en la ambulancia o...- se vio cortado cuando el Joon le dijo que iría en su auto, el medico asintió partiendo en la ambulancia y siendo seguido por un deportivo gris. El hospital era totalmente blanco, sin duda era el centro medico Asan...

Camino directo hasta el lugar donde la chica reposaba, una pequeña habitación blanco con matices beige, en la cama la chica lo veía atento, hasta aquel momento pudo prestarle atención verdaderamente, se topo con unos ojos color oscuro aun que sin llegar al negro, bastante interesantes, su cabello castaño caía como una cascada totalmente lacia hasta sus caderas, su piel era blanca aun mas que la de Seo Hyun, aquella chica era bastante similar a una muñequilla de porcelana, ese fue el primer pensamiento de Ji Hoo, para su misma sorpresa.

-¿Tu fuiste el pendejo que me atropello?-

Aquello sin duda no se lo esperaba y la chica lo noto por el rostro desencajado del Joon, de un salto se paro de la camilla, acomodándose su vestido color crema y un abrigo bastante parecido a la gabardina roja de Ga Eul.

-Tu fuiste la que se metió en medio paso, no se si puedes ver el color rojo o eres daltonica. ¡Era turno de los coches para pasar!- respondió bastante alterado, nunca se había sentido tan molesto por una acusación, de echo había olvidado la ultima vez que se había molestado, por un momento se centro tanto en la chica que olvido que había faltado a una importante reunión, que Jan Di se casaría y que su soledad no era tan grande.

-No te alteres que se te hacen arrugas- respondió la chica tocando con su dedo indice el ceño fruncido del Joon. El abrió bastante los ojos, aquel día era realmente extraño, ni siquiera Seo Hyun se había tomado ese tipo de confianza nunca, aun menos Jan Di.

-¿No recibiste ningún tipo de herida...?-

-Min Hye, me llamo Min Hye. Y no tranquilo no te demandare... ¿Tu como te llamas?-

-¿No sabes quien soy?- pregunto sorprendido, pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad no lo sabia.

-¿Ya me lo dijiste?, juro que no me acuerdo, disculpa-

-Me llamo Ji Hoo- respondió.

-Es casi un gusto Ji Hoo- el mismo no se sorprendió por una contestación tan "particular"-

**Espero que les guste es solo el inicio, espero que me apoyen con un comentario lleno de entusiasmo o que al menos me digan si les gusta o no, por que si no gusta de nadie para que continuar, se que como escritora debería ser por el puro placer, pero luego de un rato tanto placer cansa (?) Y para los que gustan de BOF o BBF XD tengo mas fics, y a los que leen mis otros fics prometo dejar de crear tantos y ponerme a actualizar los que ya tengo. /o/ **


	2. Cambios

**I will be – Voy a ser**

Sus ojos parecían aun mas negros de lo que en realidad eran, aquellas delgadas gotas se deslizaban por su piel pálida y sus labios temblaban, sobre todo el inferior que se encontraba doblado en un puchero involuntario, no veía mucho, eso era obvio, pero en aquel instante nada la apartaría de esa ventana, oh no, nada.

La lluvia caía cada vez mas fuerte, ya no escuchaba casi nada, o al menos no quería hacerlo, un susurro parecía atravesar la habitación a oscuras donde la pequeña niña lloraba junto a su ventana "Confió en ella, ella va a venir, ella va a venir por mí", no aparto su mirada del enorme jardín, allí estaría el auto dentro de nada, sabia que lo que había escuchado era simplemente una estupidez mas de Jyn Hee.

"Esa estúpida arpía con uñas de prostituta", pensó en un momento de furia la niña de no mas de doce años, un lenguaje bastante subido de tono teniendo en cuenta su edad.

Un golpe sordo en la puerta, su mirada fue directo hasta allí, pronto apareció un hombre de apariencia tranquila aun cuando sus ojos se veían enrojecidos, inmediatamente lo supo...

-¡No!- grito, mientras tomaba lo mas cercano, un florero y lo arrojaba contra la pared, pronto se le unieron un espejo y varios libros. -¡Dime que no!- grito, sus ojos ardían, ardían mucho y el nudo en su garganta aumentaba cada segundo, ¿ahora que haría?.

-¡Mamá!, Mamíta por favor ven, no me puedes dejar...- lloriqueo con voz quebrada por completo, dejando caer el ultimo libro que era aferrado con sus delgados dedos, poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta formar un ovillo en el sillón donde había permanecido las ultimas horas, en posición fetal se quedo allí, escuchando como la puerta se volvía a cerrar dejando nuevamente el lugar a oscuras, siendo iluminado tan solo por la tenue luz de la luna y armonizado con el sonido de la tormenta.

**7 Años Después -**

-Esto es una mierda- su voz pese a ser tranquila y hasta dulce de alguna forma no llegaba a verse transparentada con sus palabras subidas de tonó, pronto empezó a maldecir todo y a todos -¡Nada cambia!- grito.

-¿Y que quieres que cambie?- pregunto Jina, la ama de llaves quien siempre era la encargada de escuchar las tormentosas ideas de Hye Wook, ella despotricaba en aquel instante por todo y todos, estaba cansada, ¡cansada!.

-¿Que quiero que cambie? ¿Que no es obvio?- pregunto incrédula para volver a gritar en medio d ella cocina, caminando de un lado a otro nuevamente después de haber permanecido sentada unos treinta segundos y que sus inquietos dedos derramaran el tazón donde permanecía el azúcar. -¡Quiero que cambie todo!, primero que la zorra de Jyn Hee se largue junto con la estúpida mosca muerta de Min Hye-

-Recuerda que te guste o no, ella es tu hermana-

-¡Es una bastarda!- grito nuevamente, enfurecida, era cierto después de todo Min Hye era su hermana, bastarda si, pero hermana. -Solamente me quitaron mi familia, esa niña mugrosa no es mi hermana, es hija de esa mujerzuela que engatuso a mi papá cuando estaba débil-

La peli negra miro con cierto interés el rostro de la mujer mayor a la espera de que contestara algo, pero no había que refutarle a la chica, ella aun cuando expresaba todo de forma equivocada tenia razones, ella no debería vivir aquello.

-Cariño, mejor ve por el mandado no vaya a ser que la señora venga y te encuentre aquí, sabes que cuando no esta tu padre es bastante mala-

-Si- susurro, cayendo nuevamente en la ira que contuvo, con dificultad, pero lo hizo. A paso lento se retiro de la cocina de la mansión dejando sobre la mesa su enorme abrigo negro.

**Procura no enamorarte de las apariencias pues se deterioran.**

**Si no del alma pues el tiempo nunca la llega a tocar.**

-Estaremos bien cariño, ya lo veras- susurro Ga Eul acariciando con dulzura su vientre, sabia que en aquel instante dolería, claro que si, pero jamas seria tan egoísta como para destruir el futuro de su ser mas amado atándolo a ella, una persona que aun que lo amaba no era lo indicado para el, eso era obvio, después de todo el tiempo ya se había encargado de dárselo a conocer.

-Seras precioso, por que se que seras un niño- su voz eran tan solo susurro en medio del escándalo en el que se sumergía el tren, después de haber hecho su primera parada, Ga Eul sonreía aun cuando sus ojos estaban rojos recordando como el So había aceptado todo sin decir nada, simplemente la había dejado marcharse.

-Tendrás su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos dulces, nada mas que me encargare que los tuyos nunca derramen lagrimas, te pediré disculpas siempre por no poderte dar todos aquellos lujos, pero seras muy feliz- acabo, mirando como el paisaje cambiaba en la ventana pero con su mano aun en su vientre cubierto por la fina tela del vestido que ocultaba muy bien la pequeñísima barriga, ya no se veía la ciudad poco a poco iba cambiando hasta tornarse en bosques y pequeñas comunidades, después de haberse mantenido al menos tres horas en aquel travesía por fin el cambio de ambiente se empezaba a notar.

**Un error momentáneo llega a ser un remordimiento ****eterno.**

-¡Ga Eul!- grito, tirando una de sus mas recientes obras contra la pared, estaba no enojado si no decepcionado, otra vez había arruinado todo, la puerta del taller sonó, evitando que el So siguiera con la destrucción del lugar.

-¡Brother!, no vas a creer hoy el día a sido tan extraño- era Woo Bin quien meneaba en al aire un papel arrugado y un tanto mojado, quien sabe de que cosa.

-Ga Eul me dejo- susurro por lo bajo, enseguida el Song cayo y presto toda su atención a su amigo quien parecía haberse pasado de copas.

-¿Por que?- pregunto, sabiendo que la Chu no hubiera hecho aquello por cualquier cosa.

-Me siguió a mi encuentro con Cha Eun Jae y mi abuelo- guardo silencio por un instante antes de continuar - Creo que prefiero guardarme el resto- susurro.

-Tranquilo, se que ocurrió-

-¿Como?- inmediatamente el ceño del alfarero se frunció pero pocos segundos después se relajo, entendiendo que era obvio, los guarda espaldas del mafioso nunca se alejarían, el lo sabia. -Maldito, solo me hiciste recordar mis idioteces por gusto...-

-No, sabia que te ayudaría si te descargas, bueno pues si que metiste la pata, mira que decirle esas cosas, se que lo hiciste por enojo de verla allí, se que tenias miedo por ella y lo entiendo pero hay que buscarla, bueno tu tienes que buscarla y aclarar todo.-

-Lo intente, pero ella dejo en claro que esta cansada de mí- miro el suelo, sentándose junto a su amigo en uno de los pocos asientos libres.

- Sigue tu corazón- aquellas no parecían palabras suyas, eso era obvio, la mirada del Song enseguida se fue hasta el papel que sostenía entre sus manos, releyendo nuevamente la nota. "Usa Jabón de trastes para quitar la mancha" una sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro, sintiéndose estúpido por aquello, después de todo debía sonreír cuanto pudiera pues cuando su padre se enterara que había dejado plantada a la Kang, era bastante posible que muriera acribillado por su mismo progenitor.

**Después de la tormenta, viene otra pero luego tal vez venga mas calma**

-Mierda... ¡Mierda!.

-¿Jan Di?- pregunto el Goo -¿Estas bien?-

-¡SI!- grito, mirando la prueba de embarazo en sus manos, era obvio, estaba embarazada, eso ya no era un secreto para ella, debia contarle o mantenerlo en secreto, vaya dilema...

_**Espero les guste y lamento el retraso, espero no me odien T-T bueno nada, ya me voy denme ideas y opiniones para que mi bloqueo dure hasta el domingo y poder actualizar XD no odien a mi Hye Wook ella es buena *-* Se que están conscientes lo de:**_

_**Hye Wook **_

_**Min Hye**_

_**Las dos llevan el "Hye" intencionalmente no que por que ya no se me ocurría otro nombre raro ññ XD y si se leen mis fics supongo que se darán cuenta que nunca creo muchos nombre yo reciclo ññ por el bien del mundo y el medio ambiente (?**_

Gracias chicas por comentar, las adoro *-*


	3. Nachos y Alcohol

Les recuerdo que los personajes de BOF no son míos y que yo solo juego, los que no conocen esos si son míos y les pido perdón por no actualizar antes pero es que mi cerebro estaba seco, creo que esta vez no esta tan mal y nos centramos mucho en mi hermoso Woo Bin.

Des de que al mundo salió la noticia de la futura boda del joven ya ahora presidente de SinHwa en su totalidad, y aun mas des de que la forma en que el joven multi millonario y su esposa la que todos hasta aquel momento denominaban la Plebeya pues su historia tras los miembros de prensa había sido titulada así: "El príncipe y la plebeya" pero que decir ella odiaba aquel título y el simplemente se reía de ella al ver su enojo.

Los demás amigos del Goo des de aquel instante se habían visto lo siguiente a acosados, ya no era algo ocasional, era rutina el ver a jóvenes intentar dar una patada voladora a alguno de ellos, o incluso tomar un helado y estamparlo en sus rostros, pechos, espaldas, brazos o bien, cualquier parte de su anatomía y vestimenta.

Por eso en aquella ocasión, Ji Hoo no había tomado de forma seria a aquella chica, pese a que ninguna había llegado al punto de atravesarse frente a su coche, no había dejado la duda a un lado, él estaba casi seguro de que ella sabía de él, no es que su orgullo lo dijera pero todas sabían de él. Por Dios, es que simplemente todos sabían de el, no solo en Corea si no en varios países del mismo continente y hasta EEUU.

Por eso aquella tarde la conversación se encontraba más acalorada que de costumbre, pues los cuatro debían tocar un punto importante, al menos importante para si mismos.

-¡Jan Di no me ama!- grito Goo Jun Pyo de la nada, apunto de llorar –No hace más que evadirme, y la he visto hablando mucho con mi madre, me va a dejar-

-No seas imbécil, después de lo que pasaron no te deja, tal vez no te amé, pero no te deja- Woo Bin lo había dicho de broma, pero claramente aquello preocupo a su amigo.

-Ga Eul sigue sin aparecer- susurro Yi Jeong, no preocupado, mas su tranquilidad era incluso molesta, volvía a ser como en un principio de todo, su tranquilidad empezaba a enfermar a sus amigos quienes ya no veían que hacer.

-Tranquilo Bro- Woo Bin como su mejor amigo, siempre se mantenía a su lado, dando palmadas de "estamos contigo" en la espalda de su amigo cada tanto.

-Hay una chica-

Solo basto que Ji Hoo dijese aquello, no hizo falta un "hagan silencio" solo eso, un "Hay una chica" y nadie dijo más, todos voltearon sus rostros expectantes a la buena nueva.

-Bueno en si, no es una chica- se quedó pensativo.

-¿Es travesti?- pregunto Yi Jeong, sonriendo apenas.

-No, no es travesti Ji Yeong, es que no se si es una acosadora o de verdad no sabe quién soy y todo es causa del destino-

Las risas empezaron a sonar, llenando el despacho del Song.

-Que cursi sonó eso- opino el Goo quien aun sostenía su rostro para no empezar a reír nuevamente.

Ji Hoo suspiro, cansado notoriamente de las infanterías de sus mejores amigos, entre sus manos el papel con el número que la chica le había dado –Olvídenlo.

Con aquello quedo zanjada la conversación, por más que los otros lo intentaran ya no tenía ningún valor el insistirle.

-¿Y entonces cuando es la boda?- pregunto Woo Bin a Jun Pyo, era la cuarta vez que lo preguntaba, sin embargo sabían que en realidad si lo olvidaba.

-Cuatro días a partir de hoy-

-¿Estás seguro de casarte?- pregunto ahora el Song, últimamente preguntaba mucho.

-Si-

La charla des de ese instante paso sin pena ni gloria, hasta que por fin las siete menos un cuarto llegaron y cada quien cansado busco recurrir a su propio hogar, a excepción del Song, quien viéndose en el infortunio de que ninguno de sus amigo le acompañase a su tan ansiado club, él fue solo sin ningún miramiento, no iba a quedarse solo y aburrido.

Dos horas después o tal vez más, se encontraba en un bar, pero no uno como los que el frecuentaba, era uno para plebeyos, un bar común y corriente, apenas visitado pero con un buen ambiente de risas y mujeres bellas.

-¿Qué desea tomar?- pregunto el hombre tras la barra, no aparentaba pasar de los cincuenta, con su barriga redondeada y su calva insipiente.

-Una cerveza- pidió, su voz era tranquila y sedosa, sin embargo miraba con ojos de preocupación como un salero se encontraba rosando el fin, ya casi no había sal.

-¿Me pasas la sal?-

El estiro su mano hacia la chica, la misma chica que se había topado hacia unos días con el enorme abrigo negro, sin embargo no lo supo, pues no volteo en aquel instante.

-Gracias- fue cortes, el Song volteo un segundo para ver la cabeza de la chica casi sumergida en el plato de nachos, una cortina entre castaña y negra a la tenue luz de las lámparas que colgaban sobre sus cabezas, no parecía la muchacha ser mayor que él, incluso podía ser uno o dos años menor.

-¿No eres muy joven para estar bebiendo?- pregunto Woo Bin con aires de auto suficiencia, podría tal vez sacar conversación y que la noche no fuera tan aburrida.

-Es soda- respondió, alzando la cabeza y sonriendo burlonamente, Woo Bin le miro a los ojos, sabiendo que la conocía de algún sitio, el no la recordó, sin embargo ella a él sí, des de que había llegado al local. –Qué te parece si mejor empezamos con los nombres-

-Soy Song Woo Bin-

-Mucho gusto Song Woo Bin, llamame Hyw-

-¿Es tu nombre?- pregunto con duda.

-¿Importa?-

-No realmente- indeciso tomo una de las pocas tortillas que quedaba en el plato de la chica y se la llevo a la boca, cada día sabía que Jun Pyo tenía razón con la comida de plebeyos.

-Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- guardo silencio un instante mientras masticaba la comida en su boca –No pareces ser quien visita un sitio así-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto mientras, se tomaba hasta el fondo la cerveza que poco hacia habían traído, y pedía la segunda.

-Llevas traje en un bar que se encuentra cerca de nada-

-Pues tienes razón, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- miro a la muchacha teniendo una leve idea de su parecido con alguien, seguía sin saber con quién.

-Pues comiendo nachos- levanto unas tortillas con queso y las hizo a estampar en el rostro del chico que inmediatamente abrió la boca y llego apenas a morder suavemente el dedo índice de la chica.

Pese a que aquello en otra situación tal vez no le agradaría, en aquella no lo hizo tampoco pero al menos rio, después de todo había sido divertido y aun tenia los labios llenos de queso y parte de su camisa llena también, pero ella se encontraba parecida o incluso peor.

-El pobre traje quiere queso-

El comentario final por parte de la chica podía ser considerado, tonto, inmaduro, poco gracioso, bastante molesto ya que era una camisa fina, pero el Song río por el mal chiste.

-Mis chistes son pésimos Woobi, no deberías reír- y tal cual, después de aquello el paro en seco, por su mente cruzo la imagen de la mono diciendo el feo apodo de Goo Jun Pyo, sin embargo el tener uno propio de una casi desconocida era el colmo.

-¿Woo bi?- la miro fijamente, pero ella aun que estaba un poco avergonzada no retrocedía y levanto su mirada, que se creía el, ella era la hija de uno de los mafiosos más poderosos de Corea.

-Te queda- cerro los ojos y subió sus dedo índice, tal cual una niña en la escuela cuando quiere y sabe que responder al maestro. – Debo irme- su voz era bastante tranquila, aun que sonaba con uno que otro hipido que hizo, reconocer al Song que le habían mentido.

Ella estaba casi borracha.

-Te llevo-

-No me monto al auto de un extraño- tomo su cartera y pago lo que debía, pocos segundos después el Song hizo los mismo y la siguió, eran ya las diez y media y la ciudad era peligrosa y no es que él no lo fuera, estaba haciendo algo que nunca hacia y eso le sorprendía mucho, él era el Don Juan, no el Caballero de los F4.

-No importa, tomare un taxi-

-De acuerdo- no insistiría, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría en aquel instante, dio media vuelta y fue por su auto, dejando a la chica de cabello negro y mirada poco dulce maldiciendo su teléfono y su línea cortada.

-No tengo fondos- susurro para sí misma mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, respiraba con fuerza y apretaba su celular con aun más fuerza.

-¿Te llevo?-

-De acuerdo- pensó en caminar antes de responder, pero estaba muy lejos como para hacer tal cosa, sin más preámbulo subió al Bugatti.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?- pregunto Woo Bin, sabia porque, pues la había escuchado mirar molesta su teléfono, una de dos: Se había quedado sin fondos o no había cobertura. Y esta última estaba por lo cielos.

-A dónde vives- Pregunto mientras conducía después de haber salido de aquel viejo centro, con una sonrisa mirándola a la espera de una respuesta, su sonrisa que se borró, ella estaba dormida en su auto. – Por dios, una vez soy bueno y así la pago-

El camino fue silencioso, intento levantarla varias veces y a la tercera fue la vencida, pero la tercera fue cuando la llevaba en brazos hacia su piso, la escena era de todo menos cómica, al menos no para él. En medio del ascensor una anciana sonriente mirándoles, un hombre que también les miraba y una niña que no paraba de repetir "que romántico, él es tan lindo y ella es como una princesa"

Una princesa borracha pensó Woo Bin, la chica volvía en sí, al menos eso creyó, pero solamente le abrazaba del cuello y seguía durmiendo con el rostro acunado en su pecho y apenas cubierto por la manta que formaba sus cabellos sobre su rostro.

-Vamos despierta… Cariñito- lo último lo dijo a sabiendas de que aquella anciana empezaba a creer cualquier cosa.

-Jovencito, ¿Qué le hizo a la muchachita?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido mirándole, su rostro se tornó de varios colores, era seguro, nunca había visto tanta gente del edificio, y menos aún que el maldito ascensor durase tanto en subir hasta el duodécimo piso.

-Debe de ser su esposa, ¿verdad?- pregunto la niña, tal vez tendría unos nueve años, no podría decir la verdad, aunque tampoco lo pensaba hacer, eran extraños. -¿Verdad?- repitió nuevamente, sus ojos parecían ser iguales a los del gato con botas.

El rostro de Woo Bin, ahora si parecía un tomate de verdad, un tomate muy maduro.

-Debe ser la novia- dijo el señor que se había mantenido en silencio, ¡Que les pasa a estas personas! Nunca había visto personas tan singulares y tan preguntonas.

-¡Esta muerta!- grito la mujer, pero en respuesta fue un ronquido de la chica que la hizo cambiar de opinión.

El sonido de la campana por fin sonó y el Song se bajo sin decir ni una sola palabra, su paso aumento, aquella chica necesitaba hacer dieta urgente, no parecía pesar tanto cuando estaba despierta.

Entro a la habitación, ella aun parecía despertarse pero volvía a dormir de la nada. No fue ya hasta la última vez que reacciono por fin cuando se sintió en la blanda cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto, mirando apenas al hombre que estaba con una copa de whisky en sus manos, él no iba a terminar de beber, y más aún después de pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida.

-En mi casa, te intente despertar pero tienes el sueño como el de una roca, tranquila no te hare nada- dijo levantando sus manos con poca sincronía, ella sonrío antes de responder.

-Tranquilo, tampoco es como si pudieras-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto.

-Nada, cosas tontas mías, mejor dame eso- le quito el vaso de las manos y se bebió su contenido, así siguieron sin saber ya mucho de la vida, hasta la mañana siguiente, seguramente aquella mañana sería muy recordada, no solo por el Song quien había invitado a una chica menor que él, y al parecer con problemas de alcoholismo y obesidad no obvia a su casa por ser de forma accidental altruista.

-Maldito dolor de cabeza- farfullo ella cuando se levantó o mejor dicho despertó, al sentir los apenas visibles rayos del sol por la ventana, no debían ser mas de las siete, pero su cabeza explotaría y el frio que hacía era horroroso, la uncía parte caliente era su espalda y su… Un momento, cerro su mano y allí lo sintió, la mano. ¡Una mano! Horrorizada miro una mano que caía por su cintura y se entrelazaba con su mano, había dormido abrazada con alguien, pero claramente eso no era lo importante, en su casi ataque cardiaco se dio cuenta de cinco cosas muy importantes.

1: No sabía dónde estaba.

2: Estaba desnuda.

3: Al parecer por el dolor en su cuerpo y su compañía, ya no era virgen.

4: No sabía quién era su compañía.

5: Jyn Hee la mataría si se enteraba.

Con lentitud y sintiendo como su corazón casi se caía de su pecho, se levantó quitándose con la mayor dulzura posible el brazo de el de su cintura, allí lo reconoció y recordó levemente lo sucedido, era el chico del traje, era el chico del bar. No supo que la llevo a hacer lo siguiente pero tan lento como pudo se agacho hasta el, donde estaba plácidamente dormido, admiro sus facciones, al menos debía hacer eso si era el hombre con quien había perdido su preciosa y resguardada virginidad. Era de facciones fuertes pero angelicales, bastante guapo con su cabello un tanto aclarado y su piel pálida y asombrosamente nívea.

Con lentitud beso su mejilla y sin contenerse poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de él, un beso cálido y dulce, que el seguramente ni siquiera sabría que existió, pero ella se iría complacida (N/A: Acepten que ustedes mis queridas lectoras harían exactamente lo mismo si no es que mas) el pareció despertar pero enseguida volvió a dormir plácidamente, con su ceño apenas fruncido.

Ella tomo su ropa y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, para ser su primera vez estaba segura de manejar todo a la perfección, si es que aquello podía llegar a señalarse así pues lo único que intentaba era no despertar al muchacho.

-Botas, ropa interior, pantalones y blusa- un recuento mental de su cuerpo y su vestimenta y salió dejando la nota a un lado de la almohada del Song.

Una o dos horas después y Woo Bin por fin empezó a responder, sus ojos se cerraron aun con más fuerza que la que empleo en abrirlos, llevo su mano hasta su sus ojos y después a su cabeza para que no "explotara" el dolor de cabeza cada vez era peor.

Se levantó como pudo, una aspirina y se bañó, el agua frio caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, no pudo evitar relamerse sus labios al notar un suave sabor dulce y a queso, además de alcohol.

-¿Qué hice ayer?- aquella pregunta era obvia, pero hasta aquel instante lo noto, algo que había hecho docenas de veces, hecho el amor y luego no recordarlo. –Con quien hice yo… Hiw-

Salió del baño y se visto tan rápido como pudo, notando apenas como una nota saltaba de la cama y se ocultaba debajo de la almohada. Ahora debería estar en la constructora, luego vería que haría, después de todo no era tan importante.

**Lo que el corazón no sabe, no le duele.**

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Hyun Sub a su padre.

-Lo que tu debiste hacer como supuesta cabeza de familia, alejar a esa niña de tu hijo-

-El la ama-

-Ella ama su dinero- exclamo el anciano golpeando fuertemente el escritorio.

-No es así, ella lo ama, ella no pidió dinero, simplemente se fue, eso debería ser suficiente prueba- alego con voz calma pero bastante alta el So.

-De cualquier forma no hay marcha atrás, ella misma sabe que no está a la altura de Yi Jeong y que el intentar hacer una vida a su lado no sería más que el atar a Yi Jeong a un futuro poco exitoso.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- pregunto el padre de Yi Jeong, tal vez sería su única oportunidad de redimirse con su hijo y no echar a perder su vida.

-No y ahora te pido te retires que debo terminar el trabajo que tu no haces-


End file.
